


long distance love affairs and kissy faces

by brightestday



Category: Day6
Genre: F/M, Late Night Calls, Long Distance Relationship, the moon made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: Brian gets voice messages from his girlfriend.





	long distance love affairs and kissy faces

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on twitter on October last year, and thought that I should post it here too. I remember looking at a beautiful full moon the night I wrote it.

_I can't stop loving you._  
  
One last strum and I'm finally done with practice. I check the wall clock for the time. 3:47 in the morning. Two hours of sleep it is.  
  
I open my phone to find thirteen voice messages from her. When I'm about to immerse myself in music, I mute my phone. There won't be any business calls at night anyway.  
  
It's been two weeks since we last talked. I've been busy with preparations for our new album and she just settled in Japan. Just a two hour flight away and in the same time zone but we've never been this far apart before. No matter how full our schedules are, we could always grab sandwiches at dawn.  
  
I smile a little bit as I imagine her recording her messages, probably too excited to share things with me.

  
**One. 20:45**  
_Briaaaaan. Go look at the moon! It's so round and bright, kind of like Sungjin's head! I miss you!_  
  
I make pig sounds as I laugh. Gathering my stuff, I walk out of the building and stare at the moon. It's really bright and kind of bigger than usual. I'm not sure if this is what they call a super moon but it can definitely enchant you. Totally like Sungjin's head.

  
**Two. 21:22**  
_I just had dinner! Probably the tastiest katsudon ever. You'll love it. I'm going to send you the address._  
  
She's knows me so much. She knows my stomach so much.

  
**Three. 21:41**  
_Briaaaan. It hurts. I stubbed my toe. I really shouldn't wear flip flops anymore. I'm going to buy some crocs tomorrow. Jae would be proud._  
  
My girl in crocs, I smile at the thought. This is what I love about her. Her spontaneity. Never settling for the constant.

  
**Four. 22:05**  
_YOU'RE GOING TO JAPAN???!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!_  
  
Shit. This was supposed to be a surprise. Manager told us two months ago that we're going to Japan for a tour. I guess the info has been released to fans already. This is also partly the reason why I wasn't so sad about her leaving. Because I'm seeing her again soon.

  
**Five. 22:16**  
_My dude. I'm so excited! I just searched all the details about your tour. I'm definitely going to one of the stops. Or more. I hope work doesn't hinder. I miss you so much!_  
  
We met through a college friend, and I was surprised to know that she was already a fan even before we got to meet. The first thing she says when I was introduced was, "Dude, who the hell hurt you?" Remembering this makes me miss her more.

  
**Six. 22:53**  
_I'm editing this manga and the baseball captain looks like Sungjin. Pfft hahahahaha he's bald and strict. I want to send you a picture but I can't._  
  
I can almost picture the pout she makes.  
She actually likes Sungjin and Jae the most. Even when we started to date, she would jokingly ask me if Sungjin has a girlfriend or if Jae would like a girl like her.

  
**Seven. 00:37**  
_I almost forgot. I found this old video of me in grade school. I was dancing to a math song. We're really made for each other, huh?_  
  
She really brings up my past any time she sees fit. I can never stop her. Can't wait for this woman to meet Terry. He'll like her for sure.

  
**Eight. 00:49**  
_I'm so sleepy, Brian. I want to wait up until you've heard my messages but you're probably in band practice or on a writing session..._  
  
_Just wanted to tell you that I'm doing well. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch for the past two weeks. But now I've adjusted to life here. A little bit..._  
  
It takes 5 more seconds before the voice message finishes. I think I already know what comes next.

  
**Nine. 01:14**  
_We've never been so apart. I miss our sandwiches, the late night coffee dates at that cafe in I Loved You, the small gestures you make for me like opening the door when I carry loads of laundry, your cheeky grin, your scrunchy face, your annoying laugh-- i still love it though, the sarcastic tone you unintentionally use when speaking in English, the moles on your ear... I could go on and on, my dude._  
  
Some sniffing in between phrases. She's crying.

  
**Ten. 01:27**  
_I'm a bit fine now. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm always talking about me. You must feel lonely too, right? I hope you're not writing sad lyrics. I mean I don't want to be the cause of that. You have books and movies for that. And Wonpil's crushes. Don't write sad songs about me? Please? Because you already made me cry when you wrote Better Better._  
  
I still remember that day. We went to an escape room. We're both idiots but at least we were strong. Literally. I managed to break one lock with my bare hands. We apologized for the trouble, but we were really just all smiles and laughter that day that when I got home, all I could think about was her and how she made me a better person. That night, Better Better was born.

  
**Eleven. 02:08**  
_I know I said earlier that I was sleepy, but now I'm just listening to your songs. You're really something, Brian. Young K. You've never corrected me about that. Are you secretly enjoying that nickname? You dork._  
  
I realize as I listen to her voice that I was never really bothered when she calls me by my Canadian name. The way she says Brian, be it the normal version or the annoyingly cute version, is like eating ramyun after hours of practice. It's fulfilling and I feel the happiest.

  
**Twelve. 02:28**  
_BRIAAAAN. I'm suddenly so hungry, so I'm going out to get burgers! Don't worry, I'll make sure to bring a pepper spray with me. And you know me. I have the fists of a restaurant auntie. I'll be fine! If you're finished with practice, don't forget to eat! Go have some burgers on your way home too! Or if you're too tired just eat ramyun at home. Okay I'll go now. Bye, love you!_  
  
THE HELL. Making me worry and then making me hungry. I don't understand this woman.

  
**Thirteen. 03:12**  
_Just finished eating, my dude. Are you still not done with practice? Poor you. Anyway, I'll be waiting until five because I can't sleep with my tummy full, right? Call me when you're done. I love you, my dude!_

  
At 4:33, I finish listening. I immediately open my contacts, press 1, and call.  
  
"Briaaaan. You're done with work?"  
  
I miss her voice. I miss her. So much.  
  
"Yes. I'm on my way home now. Why aren't you sleeping yet?"  
  
"Still full. I ate at Burger King because it reminded me of you."  
  
"And? How many bacon did you get? I bet seven."  
  
"Oh my God, I only got three. I'm not a pig like you!"  
  
"I'm not a pig like you-- says the woman who went out in the middle of the night to buy a burger because she's-- and I quote-- suddenly so hungry."  
  
"In my defense, I was crying. That took energy, man."  
  
"Speaking about that. Are you sure you're okay now?" I'm not seeing her, but I can picture the worry in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am! I was just really missing you. And maybe the fact that I'm seeing you soon made me want to actually see you right now. You jerk! I can't believe you hid this from me!"  
  
"Surprise, my girl. It was supposed to be a surprise. No one knew I was going to shock you with a sudden visit, and I was actually planning to break it when we can already do video calls, but the staff released the news today. So here's a late 'Surprise!'"  
  
She laughs, like the way she laughs when she watches Wonpil-forgets-his-lyrics videos, or when she catches herself talking too much about the other band members and realizes that I'm the one in front of her.  
  
"It's okay. I'm excited! We're seeing each other so soon even though we're just starting a long distance love affair. I might be a lucky woman."  
  
"Long distance love affair," I say as I laugh. "You say that as if we're in a dangerous relationship."  
  
"But aren't we? I mean, Jae would definitely get mad if he realizes that his number one fan is dating his bandmate."  
  
"You're so annoying oh my lord why do I even put up with you."  
  
"Because you're annoying too, my dude. That's why we're perfect for each other."  
  
"God, you're so beautiful. I want to kiss you. Here. Or there. Now. Should I just go to Japan without telling anyone?"  
  
"Silly Brian. Of course you can't. My kiss will have to wait. For now a video of you making kissy faces is enough."  
  
"Shut up. I'm saying I love you here. And you're ruining it."  
  
"No I'm not. I just... let's be sappy on another day, when we do a video call. Okay?"  
  
I realize that if I cry now, Sungjin won't let me live when the morning comes.  
  
"Okay. I miss you. I love you."  
  
"Now go. Go home and send me one."  
  
"I'm not sending you that video. You too, go to sleep."  
  
"I love you, Brian my dude."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The call ends just as I reach the street leading to our dorm. When I get home, I take a quick shower (Sungjin's orders). I find Dowoon sleeping in our shared room. Perfect.  
  
I get my camera, the one she gave me for my birthday last year, and set it up on the table across my bed.  
  
So what do I do in this video again?

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
